Kellic - A change for the better
by NinaShinigami
Summary: When Kellin moves to a new town, he quickly becomes a popular kid, but who is that boy everyone is teasing? And why does Kellin want to get to know him? Yeah I suck at summaries.


Kellin dragged his feet along the pavement in a slow pace. His feet were heavy, and his head hung low. This day was surely going to be a hell. Kellin hated moving, and starting at new schools. Meeting new people and living in new surroundings, it kind of freaked him out just as much everytime it happened. At least this time he'd got the basement for his own. Kellin realized he was lost in his thoughts as he bumped into someone. The person dropped their papers, and Kellin watched as they flew across the School grounds he'd now arrived at. "Well fuck" said the boy in front of him With a chuckle at the end. "Mike" he continued as he offered a hand to Kellin. Kellin shook his hand slightly as he awkwardly stuttered "K-Kellin." He looked at the papers that were all over the School grounds now, there had to be at least fifthy pages. "I'm s-sorry" Kellin said With a weak voice, expecting a punch or some sort og punishment from the smiling guy in front of him. Wait, smiling? "It's fine man, guess my English text 'flying' is living up to it's words", he said With a small laugh. Kellin almost laughed at the remark, but stopped himself. As what he just did was nnothing to laugh about. "Y-you're not m-mad at me?" Kellin spoke carefully, silently cursing himself because of the stuttering. "No, told ya it's fine dude, I think I have another copy at home. Hey you're new 'round here, right?" he said casually, like this hadn't just happened. "Oh-" Kellin said "-Yeah, I'm new here. First day and all" he continued, feeling stupid. If there was a forever lasting hole in the ground in front of him, he'd gladly fall into it. "Cool" the guy, Mike, said. "Guess you'll need some help getting around here at School, this Place is a fuckin' labyrinth." he offered. Kellin would be stupid not to Accept, so he followed Mike towards the large building that had to be the main one. 'It sure looks like a labyrinth' Kellin thought as they kept walking through a couple hallways. Each hallway in the same grey and lifeless color, with about five doors each walls, in a neon green color. Probably some new fashion style in decoration. Anyways, after a few minutes of passing people, hallways and neon colored doors they we're finally at the room were Kellins first class would be. Though, hw had no idea what it would be. "Seems like you have maths with Mr. Harrison" Mike said, as if he'd read his mind. "Guess so" Kellin Said, looking at the floor. "You'll find me around here after this class, make sure to ask me if you need more directions" he said with a smile and left to his own class. Kellin was already about ten minutes too late, so he knocked at the door, being nervous about what to do afterwards. "Come in" a voice. Mr. Harrison probably. Kellin opened the door, and stepped in. Standing awkwardly in front of the door. "Ahh, you must be Kellin, the new kid? Wanna presentate Yourself to the class?" he said with a beaming smile. "N-no" Kellin answered silently, pulling some of his ravenblack locks out of his eyes. "Well then, everyone, this is Kellin, he's just moved here from outside New York. I want everyone to make him feel welcome* Mr. Harrison said as he clapped his hands together. 'He couldn't possibly be more electric' Kellin thought as he scanned the classroom for a Place to sit. "You can sit there in the back, you'll have to sit alone for now okey?" the Maths teacher stated, and Kellin just nodded. Not wanting to talk any more than he had to. As he walked to the back of the room a couple of people smiled at him, and a few Girls said hi. Kellin just smiled, feeling a bit more calm now that he knew there were Nice people. Or at least they seemed like Nice people.

The class went by quick, and he had already started talking to som guys called Jack and Alex. And then there was this really cute couple, Kaja and Frank which seemed to be cool guys. He' even got invited to sit with them in the cafeteria for lunch. Kellin couldn't see Mike anywhere around, and he had no idea how he was going to find his way to his next lecture. 'Ah fuck' thought Kellin, but Seconds later a girl stood in front of him. "Hi, Kaja told me about you. She's right, you are quite cute" she said. She talked really fast, and Kellin was suprised he even heard what she said. *I'm Nina by the way, Kajas other half" she said with a laugh. Kellin still didn't have any idea where his class were and he was getting a bit stressed by now. But his question didn't remain unknown for long, "She told me you'd might need some help to find Your way to you lecture?" she continued, still speed talking. "Uhm, Yeah" Kellin said, a little embarassed. "Well, I'll help you. We have the same class-" she said, and silently added "Vic will be there too, so we'll have someone to tease" and then she laughed. 'She doesn't even know me, and she's acting like we're best firends' Kellin thought, but followed Close behind here as she started walking towards class.


End file.
